


Nevermore

by Fan4always



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Asgard, Bilgesnipe, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Jötunn Loki, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, My First Work in This Fandom, Plot, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan4always/pseuds/Fan4always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh look another Thor/Loki arranged marriage fic woohoo. This AU has always been a favorite of mine so I tried writing my own, should be fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lightning Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It was night, and the rain fell; and falling, it was rain, but, having fallen, it was blood."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor bites off more than he can chew.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: a bit of violence maybe a mild swear
> 
> I must be excited for Ultron or something.

The wind was fierce and unforgiving, as it swirled the snow into a thick cloud. Hail and thunder fell from the sky devouring everything. Outside two Giants rushed to find shelter, from the unexpected storm.

Meanwhile, further up the nearby mountain, a young Aesir was chasing down an Ettin Bjørn. Still more a boy than a man; the golden prince was hoping to prove himself. He had been hunting all day and his patience was paying off. He had managed to stab the two headed beast near the one of its jugulars, before being thrown off. Now it was weak and bleeding and he could easily follow the trail of blood so dark against the snow.

Down the mountain the giants had found shelter in a shallow cave. There was a thin crevice, near the opening that went probably went deeper into the mountain, definitely not large enough for a full grown giant to squeeze through. The ceiling was covered in icy stalactites and the floor with stalagmites. It wasn't much, but it would do. Normally the pair would have braved the storm and continued home, however they were expecting their third child, not willing to risk the pregnancy they settled themselves to wait out the storm. They paused when they heard laughter carried in the wind.

"What is that?"

"Sounded like a child playing in the storm."

Above Thor could see the Bjørn below him rushing down to the base of the mountain one of its heads drooping uselessly. He knew he had to take him now while he had the advantage. He wouldn't be able to keep up if the beast made it to the flat land and the forest, the young god thought looking over the vast and frigid land. Lucky for Thor, the Bjørn would have to come towards him if he were to continue to use the ridge to escape. As it neared him Thor leaped down stabbing the beast between the shoulder blades. He held fast as it bucked and rolled off side of the mountain. Together they hit the ground with a loud-

THUMP.

Everything hurt. Thor moved to roll the giant ball of fur off of himself. His head was ringing, his back aching and body freezing, but it mattered not for he had slain the beast. He would bring its claws and teeth, back to Asgard, as trophies of his first lone hunt. He wished he had some way to skin it, as he felt the soft grey fur, but since he had traveled here alone he would not be able to carrying it all back himself. So he set to work taking what he could, choosing the biggest teeth and sharpest claws and placing them in his pocket. He hadn't noticed another creature lurking behind the tree line.

Inside the cave the giants had heard the crash. The larger of the two stood to look out of the shelter to see the storm was dissipating, the frozen rain becoming thinner. As he turned to go back to his mate, he spotted something in the distance. He saw what looked to be a small boy, next to a fallen Ettin Bjørn. _How strange_. Definitely not a Jötunn, possibly an Asgardian?

Foolish Aesir trespassing on his lands. Relations with the Golden Kingdom have always been tense. War and conflict were always ongoing with only a few intervals of tense peace. Now was a time of one of those intervals. But he knew anything could upset the balance and topple his Kingdom into chaos once more. Not that he didn't enjoy the chaos of war, especially against his enemy, Odin. What held him back was the knowledge his people would loose if it came to another conflict. With the Casket in the the All-Father's keep, they didn't stand a chance.

Laufey was brought from his thoughts when he heard another sound. He felt a chill down his spine when he heard the roar of a Bilgesnipe. He reached to his mate, "Farbauti we need to move."

Thor was frozen with fear, when heard the savage roar. He had heard many macabre stories told of the Bilgesnipe, the giant horned monsters that roamed the wastelands of Jötunheim, but he was overwhelmingly unprepared to see one charging at him full speed.

Thor ran.

He new he couldn't out run it. He just needed to get away. He had climb the mountain. He needed to have the higher ground in this battle. Himself versus a Bilgesnipe, he couldn't win. He knew he couldn't win and if he some how survived father would kill him for running off to Jötunheim without his permission. Thor was in panic when he spotted a small crevice in the rock, big enough for him to fit though, but not the giant Bilgesnipe. _Thank the Norns!_

Thor ran to the crevice, and made it through just as the Bilgesnipe crashed into the rock. Thor kept running into the darkness as he heard it's claws scrape on the stone trying to gain entry, his adrenaline still singing in his veins. As he continued to flee he didn't notice the low voices, that were speaking at the end of his tunnel.

"We should leave while its distracted."

"If we leave now it will only turn it's attention to ourselves. I'm sorry my Laufey, but I am not in any condition for battle. No matter how much I may thirst for it." Farbauti added knowing if it wasn't for the child, the two of them could take the giant beast.

Laufey knew, Farbauti was right, he was just tired of waiting. "Fine" he said sitting back on the cold stone, "We must not let it hear us then."

The two of them sat in silence until the young Aesir burst into their sanctuary at full speed, not realizing his tunnel had ended. Thor stopped short, when his eyes fell on the Jötnar. _One beast after another_ , he thought. He knew Jötunheim was a dangerous place, but this was just two much for the young god to take. Thor turned to run back into the dark passage, when a large hand reached out to stop him. Thor look back in fear. This Giant was twice the size of an adult god. His giant hands wrapped nearly halfway around his torso.

"What is a little Aesir like yourself doing, lurking in my mountain?"

Thor didn't reply. He knew he was good at making things worse with his words. Instead he bit the giant's hand as hard at he could, and hoped the giant would let him go. It kinda worked.

"Stupid boy." The bite hadn't really hurt Laufey, but the child's behavior angered him, he threw Thor hard against the wall. Thor yelled and reached for his sword, which Laufey easily knocked away. "Why are you here? This is no land for the weak and-."

Just then the Bligesnipe was upon them. It couldn't fit inside the cave, so it pressed its great maw to the entrance and roared again covering all three of them in it's spit. Before any of them could react it swiped it's front leg flew through the opening clawing Laufey's arm. Laufey and Farbauti both cried out in anger and sent ice daggers hurtling at the beast.

Thor was didn't know what to do, his escape was too close to the Bligesnipe, so instead of fleeing he retrieved his sword. He watched as the Giants broke the rock hanging from the ceiling of the cave to smash on the monsters great paw. Maybe if he was lucky they would kill each other and he could leave easily. 

He wasn't lucky. A sharp piece of debris fell and struck his calf and he fell, right in arms length of the beast. Its claws grabbed his cape and pulled him out of the cave and into the raging storm. Thor twisted and turned to ripped his cape off, and looked up at the massive beast. He watched as the ice daggers continued to hit the monster, but rarely did they breach the scaly flesh. Laufey must have seen this as well for he stopped throwing them and instead leaped onto its back, just like Thor had with the Ettin Bjørn, and stabbed it with both fists covered in ice. The creature screamed but didn't falter as it flung its paw again throwing Farbaurti aside easily.

The monster turned its dark gaze to Thor. Somehow Thor moved first. He heaved his sword right at the monsters face and it met its mark. His sword was pierced halfway up the hilt into its one of the monster's crimson eyes. The Bligesnipe was really screaming now amidst the loud thunder. Still very much alive and extremely pissed off. Thor didn't know what to do, he was tired, cold and with out a weapon.

It was when lighting struck the ground nearby that he realized what to do. He was the one causing this storm. He still didn't know how to control it, though he was learning. Thor focused on more, just thinking more everything, more lighting, more thunder, more rain. He opened his eyes to see his lighting being sent every which way. All he could see was blinding light and color. He could still hear the beasts screams, more than one bolt had hit the lighting rod protruding from the giant eye. After another moment Thor thought he heard the creature fall. He couldn't be sure though and tried to stop his storm. The thunder, lighting, and rain started to slow. He could now see past the drizzle to the mighty fallen beast. 

The storm was almost over when a stray bolt flew and struck Farbauti's abdomen, knocking the Jötunn to the ground. Laufey rolled off the great dead thing and ran to his mate.

Thor saw the panic in the Jötun's eyes and started to say, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" when Laufey looked up at him with his cruel piercing red eyes, Thor knew to stop. Thor watched as he placed his hand on the giants wounds to freeze them, keeping them from bleeding. Then the giant picked up his mate and left, without saying a word.

Laufey ran as fast as he could, towards his home Útgard. He held his partner like a small child close to his chest. He didn't notice the storm had now passed. Thor watched as the Jötnar receded into the distance.

 

 

* * *

 

 

There was a mistake. A direct descendant of Yimr could not be one so small, so weak. Farbaurti so fierce in battle, known as the "cruel striker" could not have died birthing this runt. This was a mistake.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Thor was covered in dirt and blood. He was so tired, and hurt everywhere. He had lost his cape and was so cold he could feel it in his bones. He was walking back to the Bifröst site, when he saw the familiar flash of light. Thor moaned. He was in deep trouble.

When Thor returned to Asgard it was night, and the rain fell.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .:.Imaginary Zoology.:.  
>  Ettin  
> (n.) cognate to the Old Norse Jötunn .  
> Bjørn  
> (n.) bear in Norwegian  
> Ettin Bjørn = Jötunn Bear  
> Bilgesnipe  
> (n.) big scary thing
> 
> I wrote all of this today and I haven't had anyone look over it and I'm kinda tired right now so I probably didn't do the best proof reading- so if you noticed any mistakes let me know. Thanks! 
> 
> I don't know where this story is going, you can shoot me some ideas if you want or not i guess, that's fine. I'm just kinda going with the flow right now and writting this is totally helping me procrastinate, which is just great. I'm good at rambling. Hopefully I'll have another chapter up this week, maybe even this weekend, cause this beats my speech homework. Okay thanks for reading! xx


	2. White Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Back into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning,  
> Soon again I heard a tapping somewhat louder than before."

They had traveled far to give offerings at Mimir's spring. One of the three springs that flowed from a roots of the great ash, known as the world's tree. The two giants had each added their own blood to the water as well as two tokens. Laufey had given an enchanted silver scepter and Farbauti had given a powerful rune amulet. They placed their offerings at the root of Yggdrasil, into the pure white Seidr swirling in the shallow pool. Mimir accepted the offerings and allowed them to take from the magic water. They then cupped the shimmering white water in their giant hands and poured it onto Farbauti's belly to bless the child.

It was all for naught now.

Laufey looked upon his dead mate, so still in death, a lifeless sleep. And he raged. Walls fell and ceilings shattered. The other giants fled his presence. Those that didn't flee fast enough Laufey killed with a single blow. He wished to hurt and destroy. To rip apart the one who did this, the boy of thunder, Odin's son. He knew it was his fault. He had never seen Thor before this day, but he had heard of the boy's control over storms. No one else so small held such power. He cursed Odin's name.

A small cry awoke him from his blood lust. He turned to find the small babe, already abandon by his fearful nurse maid. So small and weak, Laufey could easily, hold the child in his palm and crush it. He considered it, to rid himself of this burden, before he left the room, leaving the baby to cry alone.

 

Back in Asgard the All-Father was also fuming. They have traveled back together in sharp silence. Odin waited until they were within the palace, to berate him. His knuckles were white gripped tight on his spear Gungnir. "Why can't you listen boy? Have you no respect? I forbade you to leave Asgard, I forbade you to hunt alone, and what did you do? Leave alone and nearly get yourself killed and-." Odin's voice stopped short and Thor listened as it echoed in the great hall. "You do not realize what you've done. Laufey's consort is dead. I must return to Jötunheim, and appease him and hopefully keep him from acting out violently."  

Thor started to turn away to leave. "Did I dismiss you?"

"No Father." 

"I'm giving the stable boys a day off tomorrow. You will do their work for them." Thor nodded, accepting his punishment. "And the next day, and the day after that until you've learned to respect my word."

"Yes Father."

"You may leave." 

Thor left the golden throne room holding back angry tears. His father's words ringing in his ears. King Laufey's consort was now dead and someone needed to accept the fault. 

He had meant to return from Jötunheim triumphant. He didn't mean to happened across a bilgesnipe and the two frost giants. He had only wished to prove himself a hunter. When he reached the royal apartments he paused when he noticed a dark haired girl leaning on one of the archways. "Lady Sif," Thor greeted her, nodding his head but not meeting her gaze.

"Prince," she replied nodding in turn, "I have heard you hunted down a bilgesnipe without me."

Thor sighed, "You've already heard about that?"

"The entire kingdom has heard."

"What else is being said?"

"That you also were attacked by the savage Jötun King and you killed his consort and would have killed the King too, but he escaped."

"And who said that?"

"Fandral, he claims to have over heard Heimdall and the All-Father converse." Thor looked away and didn't say anything. "So is it true?"

Thor reached in his pocket and handed Sif a tooth, "Sorry it's not from a bilgesnipe," he said almost smiling as he retreated to his rooms going right to his bed and collapsing, not bothering to undress from his filthy clothes.

 

"You think me too harsh?" Asked Odin walking beside his wife to the stables.

"He's still a child."

"A child that very well might have started a war."

"Reminds me of another unruly boy I knew once." Replied Frigga brushing back a stay hair on Odin's brow, making his eyes crinkle. "He only wishes to make you proud."

Odin made a humming sound at that, lost in thought.

She then watch her husband mount his stead and waved as he left for the Bifröst. After watching him go Frigga decided to walk back to the Palace, heading to where she hoped to find her son.

Thor slept on as his mother quietly entered his chambers. She wrinkled her nose at the smell. She removed his boots then his trousers, spotting a great deal of blood on one of his legs. His left calf had a long thin cut on it, Frigga thanked the Norns that it wasn't very deep. She lay her hand on the wound and focused her Seidr on healing it. White gold magic, flowed from her palm and around the wound. And just like that wound was gone leaving no scar. She removed the rest of his rotting clothes, and placed them in a pile for the servants to take away. The blankets were pulled up around Thor and she brushed the hair off his face. He was growing up, much to fast for her liking. His brows were pinched in sleep from worry or dreaming she did not know.

It wasn't until she got to leave, that Thor stirred. "Mother?" He called out, a bit hesitantly, worried he would receive another scolding.

Frigga moved to sit back on the bed and hugged her son. "I'm glad you're safe."

"You're not mad?"

"I'm furious, but I think your father has yelled at you enough."

"I killed someone."

"Thor, we can't be sure what killed Farbauti, it could have been a wound from fighting the bilgesnipe. You and Laufey are lucky to have survived. Even if it was your lightning, you were protecting yourself. Don't think on it." Thor didn't say anything only nodded. "Rest my dear." Thor nodded and fell asleep almost instantly, he looked much more peaceful. She touched his cheek again softly, before retiring to her own room. 

 

Odin had arrived in Jötunheim for the second time that night, in a great flash of light, on his mighty steed Sleipnir. He journeyed north across the vast dark landscape toward Útgard. As he rode he came upon the corpses of the ettin bjørn and the bilgesnipe. Thor would make a fine warrior someday, Odin thought inspecting the stab wound the the creature's eye. He turned facing the trees and sighed, he knew Thor's reasoning for wanting to come here. Odin was the same age as Thor when he went on his hunt and killed a bjørn.

On reflecting on the conflict that had passed today, he tried to console himself, thinking it could have been worse, for the Fates had given him much worse before. Below he could see the snow was bloody, from the beast or the giant or even Thor, he had forgotten to check his son for injury. It was hard to balance being a father and a king, but he couldn't deny the guilt he felt. 

He left the beasts behind him to continue to the capital of Jötunheim. He became ill at ease when he saw he was following a thinning trail of blood. He felt uncomfortable for trespassing on Laufey's grief, but he needed to ensure the Giant King would not act out in violence toward Asgard. As Laufey's home came into view, memories stirred of battles he had fought here. What once was as beautiful fortress of ice and rock had fallen in to much decay. Many of the ice spires still stood though, Odin knew on the rare days the sun appeared the light that reflected was a sight to behold. Below however rubble was strewn across the land from previous scrimmages and had been neglected to be moved and repaired. 

Once at his destination Odin dismounted his horse and and ascended the giant sized steps at the entry of the castle, ignoring the looks of the few frost giants standing in the shadows. He stopped in his tracts when he noticed a small wiggling bundle that had been tossed carelessly into the snow. Be it the Fates or the Norns, something moved him to pick it up.

It was a child. A beautiful fair blue, ruby eyed child. Odin would have thought it small to be a baby of an Aesir. Considering how it was actually a giant was even more surprising. Odin felt the need to protect the babe, and see to that it was safe and cared for. He assumed this was Laufey and Farbauti's child, cast out in grief or for being so small.

Odin entered the fortress with the babe sheltered in one arm under his cloak, his spear in the other. Laufey wasn't hard to find. He sat on his thrown with his head hung in his hands. He was as still as a statue, he didn't shake with grief for he was beyond tears. 

Before Odin could speak his greeting to Laufey, the giant spoke, anger radiating off him. "Have you come to try and kill me? Surely you have. My death would be the only way for you to avoid war."

"Laufey-"

"Your boy killed my mate, I will not rest until all the Aesir have suffered as my people have these past millennia, until the your family has felt my pain my wrath."

"Laufey there will be nowar-"

"My mate is dead!" and Laufey lunged at All-Father, both fists covered again in ice.

Odin deflected the blow using his spear and then sent him across the room, greatly aware of the small babe he held close to his chest. Odin stood in the center of the hall with Gungnir pointing at Laufey, he noticed more frost giants, appearing from the dark, ready to help their king. 

"It is a tragedy, what happened to Farbauti, and an accident. My son wished your mate no harm. He was defending himself against a bilgesnipe. You should be caring for your new born child right now, not planning a war out of revenge."

Laufey was fuming, he looked like he wished to strike him again, but Odin held him in place with the power of his spear. It was then the Jötun noticed the small bundle tucked in the All-Father's arm, making him feel all the more enraged if that were possible.

"What are you doing with that?"

"Hmm?"

"The child!" Laufey spit.

"Oh, I found him outside, lying in the snow." Odin waited thinking Laufey would have something to say about that, when he didn't, he sighed and continued, "I know this is not the time for making contract and deals, let us meet in a few weeks time after you have mourned. I would like to create a lasting peace between are realms."

Laufey was torn. He wanted chaos, as all Jötnar seemed to crave, he wanted to sever Odin's head from his shoulders and watch the nine worlds freeze over, but he was also so tired of hardships his people faced, the famine the starvation that came with living in a wasteland. Odin had him beat this time. Laufey was suppose to be king and put his people above his own desires. He needed time, before he could make a decision, his judgement was clouded with such sorrow. Before he could agree to the meeting, Odin turned to leave.

"Wait. I agree to the meeting, but you cannot take my child."

"It seemed to me you didn't want him."

"It matters not he's mine. If you say I have no claim to taking my revenge over your son, I will most certainly claim revenge over you for taking mine away."  

"What will become of him?" asked Odin looking at his the little blue face.

Laufey didn't look at his child, the blessings he and Farbauti had placed on it had protected it and prevented him from killing the little runt. It would probably wear off sooner or later, and then he could be rid of it. Though the All-Father did seem so interested in the babe, perhaps he should keep the runt around a little longer or at least until they worked out their deal. "He will be safe with me." 

As Odin left the castle he whisper quietly to himself, "I'll make sure of it."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Laufey was exhausted and left to return to his chambers. Along the way he heard a faint tap tap tap coming from each window as he walked passed. He stopped to look out one to find the source of the annoying noise. Outside the window sat a large ebony bird. One of Odin's ravens. It look at him with one eye, accusingly. Laufey wonder if it was because he had left the infant alone again. He wasn't sure and continued to his rooms ignoring the bird. 

Laufey enter his chambers, and heard a tapping somewhat louder than before.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on the next chapter, not sure though when I'll update. If you notice any mistakes let me know. Thanks!


End file.
